


hopeless doesn't mean hope less

by the coffee cup (oakleaf)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #saveKuroo2k16, Comedy of Errors, Humor, Karasuno is mentioned, Kuroo has a giant crush on Daichi, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Swearing, epic broship of Suga and Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/the%20coffee%20cup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka: in which Kuroo suffers repeatedly but there’s hope (if Kuroo can get his act together)</p><p>The 5 times Kuroo thought Daichi and Suga were in a relationship, +1 time Kuroo realised they weren’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	hopeless doesn't mean hope less

1.

It starts like this: Kuroo, upon seeing Daichi at one of his university lectures, thinks _wow he’s kinda cute actually how is it that I have not noticed this before_.

(In his defence, Karasuno was more note-worthy for the whole what-are-they-doing-now-ARE-THEY-ALL-INSANE thing.)

Just as he was about to approach Sawamura and say something which was totally smooth, Sugawara slides in next to Sawamura.

So that’s how it was, then. Kuroo slides back down in his seat, and hopes desperately that neither of them look his way.

(And because the universe owed him for all his shitty luck lately, they didn’t.)

Kuroo lingers a little in the lecture hall, watches as the two ex-Karasuno students leave, still chatting, heads close and shoulders bumping into each other.

He can’t help but admire how both of them look. Sawamura – deceptively plain, but solid and weirdly pretty. Sugawara with his I-could-pass-for-an-angel looks.

He manages to avoid Sugawara and Sawamura for the rest of the week and a little beyond, employing tactics such as a beanie to cover up his distinctive hair, ducking behind other students and scenery, and one particularly memorable incident which earned him a one month ban from the library.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t manage to dodge the both of them for his entire three years – in fact, he barely lasted three weeks.

One day as he exits his Statistics lecture, he hears someone behind him call out, “Kuroo?”

He could run, was going to, but suddenly there’s a warm hand on his shoulder and he turns around to see Daichi. Standing right behind him. Goddamn Sawamura Daichi with his steady voice and steady hands and steady _face_ which keeps haunting Kuroo’s dreams.

Kuroo smiles and opens his mouth to say something, but is beaten to it by Sawamura.

“I can’t believe I haven’t bumped into you on campus yet. How are you doing?”

Kuroo opened his mouth to speak, but he can’t seem to find his voice in front of Daichi who really has no right to be looking that goddamn handsome and _shit he has a really big crush as of about now_.

Luckily – unluckily? – he is saved from the awkward silence by Sugawara, who manages to just… appear. All of a sudden. Even though Kuroo could have sworn he had not seen Sugawara’s distinctive hair anywhere in the vicinity.

But it seems in addition to being nice, beautiful and generally a literal angel, Sugawara is also a ninja. Go figure.

“Kuroo-san! Fancy meeting you here! Daichi and I were about to go get lunch, want to come along?”

Sugawara smiles, and Kuroo finds himself unable to say no, reduced to awkward nodding. Sawamura is smirking at him, because he knows. He knows that you don’t say no to Sugawara’s smile.

You can’t refuse a smile like that. It’d be like kicking a cat.

That’s his excuse for nodding unconsciously to Sugawara’s suggestion to hang out more, at any rate, not the fact that Daichi – and Daichi’s smile – means he wasn’t really concentrating, or couldn’t.

Then he realises that he’s going to be stuck with Sawamura Daichi a lot more. Which means more time for his awkward crush to grow. Fuck.

Kuroo gets used to it, somewhat, the semi-frequent meetings with everyone-calls-me-Suga and you-know-what-just-call-me-Daichi.

Suga had always seemed like the quiet, innocent and unassuming type, so Kuroo thinks he can be forgiven for almost choking when he walks in to the café, their meeting point, to see Suga turning to Daichi and saying, “Don’t worry, you’ll always be the number 1 in my heart.”

“Thanks,” Daichi tells him.

They smile at each other and it’s ridiculously cute.

[Ennoshita had just called them after another epic win for Karasuno. He had sounded a little awed, but so proud.

Ennoshita was growing into a great captain. Daichi and Suga were not getting nostalgic, shut up, and Daichi was not missing being captain and all.

They were not having feels. Not at all.]

Kuroo coughs to announce his presence, somewhat embarrassed to be third-wheeling. The looks Suga and Daichi give him are not anywhere near as embarrassed as he had expected.

It seems they were _that_ sort of people.

But damn Suga with his damn smile and damn Daichi for being just as persuasive as Suga without even having to smile most of the time. No wonder they had managed to keep Karasuno – orange ball of energy, ridiculous libero, big wild guy, Yamamoto-2 and all – under control.

 

2.

It seems that Kuroo is really good at walking in at awkward times.

Exhibit A: walking into the apartment which Suga and Daichi share, and the first thing he hears is, “You make my heartbeat spike.”

Suga and Daichi both kind of pause for a moment, and Kuroo is mortified because _what has he walked in on_.

Daichi actually groans before dragging Suga out of the room, into his bedroom. He gives a hurried apology to Kuroo, tells him that they won’t be a minute.

Kuroo left in shock and wondering what sort of punishment – or reward – Suga was going to get.

[In the other room, Suga collapses from sheer embarrassment, hiding his face against Daichi’s chest, His whole demeanour shouts _help I can’t believe I actually just said that_.

“How do you even flirt how am I ever going to be able to show Akaashi my interest without coming across as a giant creep how do people say these things without dying of embarrassment HELP ME DAICHI I’M DYING OF EMBARRASSMENT.”

Daichi pats Suga, having experienced this more than once already when Suga decided to try out flirting, despite all the evidence to suggest it is a Bad Idea™. Daichi is there to make sure Suga doesn’t start banging his head against the wall.]

Suga walks back into the room, hair a little messier than it had been, the red still fading from his cheeks. Daichi is beside him, looking a little embarrassed and exasperated.

“Tea?” Suga asks.

Kuroo nods, eyes and mind still stuck on how cute Daichi looks like that.

 

3.

Once again, despite his mind yelling _no don’t go back there_ , Kuroo is back at the apartment Daichi and Suga share. Once again, Kuroo can’t seem to say no when Daichi asks, especially when Daichi smiles while asking.

Daichi has a nice smile when he’s not trying to be subtly intimidating. Daichi has a nice face. Daichi has Kuroo wrapped around his little finger.

It’s a Sunday mid-morning, and Daichi is up-and-about making tea and late breakfast. He looks generally content, happy and satisfied with life. He’s even humming as he makes another cup of tea, even though there are already two cups on the table.

Just as Daichi brings the cup of tea to the table, Suga stumbles out of a bedroom. Daichi’s bedroom, to be exact. His pyjamas are on backwards and his hair is even more of a mess than usual.

“Finally up and about, then?” Daichi teases Suga, pushing the cup of tea towards him.

Suga gives Daichi a look of gratitude before inhaling the cup of tea, and getting up to make himself another cup of tea. He’s stumbling slightly, walking a little funny.

“It was a long night,” Suga defended himself.

Kuroo drinks his tea and tries not to think about what must have happened last night.

[Their ~~children~~ old Karasuno teammates hadn’t wanted them to leave, and Suga hadn’t wanted to make Nishinoya and Hinata sad, which meant they’d stayed and stayed and stayed until they couldn’t stay any longer. They had stumbled home at around 2am, having taken the train from Miyagi at some god-awful hour sometime between last night and this morning.

Suga had fallen asleep just before entering the apartment, meaning Daichi had to carry him home.

Daichi had been running late on Friday and hadn’t had time to pack up his bed, so he dumped Suga on his still-made bed. Suga had returned to the land of the waking long enough to change into pyjamas, but then fell asleep again. Daichi just shrugged and joined Suga on the bed, because he was too tired to deal with it all.]

 

4.

“His hair is so pretty,” Suga tells him dreamily, “So black and pretty. I just want to run my hands through his hair.”

 _Me too,_ thinks Kuroo, but doesn’t say it out loud. It’s probably a bad idea to let Suga know that he’s interested in Suga’s boyfriend, because that’d be, y’know, kind of awkward.

“And his eyes are so intense when he gets serious and he has such a stable presence and deals so well with boisterous personalities.”

Suga sighs – actually sighs – and buries his face in his arms.

Kuroo kind of feels like doing the same, actually. He doesn’t need anyone else listing Daichi’s good points; he doesn’t need to fall even more in love.

“And he has a well-hidden but brilliant sense of humour so I can’t tell if I’m supposed to laugh or if it’d be creepy. He’s so good at volleyball as well, I almost can’t take it,” Suga continues on, voice somewhat mumbled, seemingly oblivious to Kuroo’s dilemma.

“Um,” Kuroo says, quite intelligently.

Kuroo flees the scene before he does something stupid, like start waxing poetic about Daichi’s smile. Or Daichi’s hands. Or Daichi’s thighs. Those glorious thighs.

[Daichi arrives a little later, and smiles bemusedly at Suga. “How’d you manage to scare him away so quickly? I was only two minutes late.”

“I may or may not have been talking about Akaashi again,” Suga replies, cheek pressed against the table.

“Say no more,” Daichi says, patting Suga awkwardly while Suga makes distressed sounds.]

 

5.

Kuroo was drinking tea and having a nice pleasant conversation with Sugawara about university classes and the relative benefits of morning lectures when Daichi arrives at the apartment, flowers in tow.

“Aw Daichi, you didn’t need to,” Suga said, smiling at the flowers he holds.

Daichi chuckles and also pulls out chocolates from a coat pocket. Suga brightens up noticeably.

“How’d you know to get those?”

“You think after all the times I’ve been to your house, I wouldn’t know what type of chocolates to get?”

Why was Daichi so adorable, bringing home gifts to his boyfriend?

Daichi walks into the kitchen while Suga studies the flowers, humming softly and arranging them nicely in a vase.

Kuroo resists the urge to groan. Those two were so ridiculously domestic they might as well be married. At this point it was almost like they were rubbing his sad single status in his face.

Why was Daichi so adorable and why did this make Kuroo just fall even further in love with him? Kuroo makes a face at his tea.

[Later, Suga realises the problem. “Daichi, my mum is allergic to flowers.”

Daichi looks at the flowers, and shrugs. “They were on sale anyway.”

Suga still seems a little anxious. “Do you think giving her chocolate makes it seem like I have something to hide?”

“Suga,” Daichi says firmly, “don’t worry. Your mum is only coming over because she misses you and wants to see that you’re alright here in Tokyo. Stop panicking and help me figure out what type of tea we should buy next. I don’t think Kuroo liked this one.”]

 

+1.

Kuroo sits at the table in Daichi’s and Suga’s apartment, holding yet another cup of tea. Daichi is in the kitchen, doing who knows what, while Suga is in his bedroom doing god knows what. Kuroo looks at the pictures of the Karasuno volleyball team pinned on the corkboard amidst all the reminders.

Suga steps into the room, looking even prettier than usual.

“Daichi! What do you think?” Suga calls out.

Daichi walks in, looks over Suga, and makes a noise of approval. “Go for it, Suga. You look great. Remember to think before you act, okay?”

Suga smiles brilliantly and Kuroo is temporarily blinded. He vaguely notices after he can see clearly again that Daichi is also dressed up more than usual.

“Yes Captain,” Suga says teasingly, putting on his shoes, “same to you too.”

“Wait,” Kuroo says, “you guys aren’t going out together?”

They turn to each other, somewhat confused. “What day is it?” Suga asks.

“Tuesday,” Kuroo answers, now also confused.

“No, not today,” Suga says, “we only go out for dinner together on Wednesdays.”

Kuroo has a sneaking suspicion that he’s missing something here. “Aren’t you guys in a relationship?”

“What, with each other? No way,” Daichi says, smiling at Suga fondly.

“What,” Kuroo says.

“See ya, have fun you two, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Suga throws over his shoulder as he leaves, with what Kuroo believes was a wink. The door closes with a somewhat ominous sound.

 

 

 

“What,” Kuroo says.

 

 

 

He turns to Daichi, who seems to be blushing.

Kuroo is alone with Daichi, who is not together with Suga.

Kuroo is alone with Daichi, who he has a massive crush on, who is not actually in a relationship with Suga.

He has a chance with Daichi.

He opens his mouth to totally say something smooth, but Daichi. Blushing Daichi. Cute blushing Daichi. Cute blushing Daichi who he has a massive fucking crush on.

It takes all he has to choke out “BATHROOM” before escaping the room.

He calls Bokuto, his hands shaking slightly.

“Bro, Suga and Daichi aren’t going out. I have a chance with Daichi,” Kuroo whispers as soon as Bokuto picks up on the third ring.

There’s a brief silence.

“Bro, have you not been listening to me talk at all for the last week about how nervous Akaashi has been about the date with Suga or for the half a year before that when I’ve been talking about how in love Akaashi and Suga are? Bro, I’m hurt.”

“…Bro, what do I do now I’m hiding in the bathroom WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO NOW.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo didn’t even realise that Daichi changed the type of tea because Kuroo’s tea game is weak.
> 
> Happy Saint Valentine’s Day. May your love life go smoother than Kuroo’s.
> 
> Reviews ~~go towards #saveKuroofromhimself2k16~~ make me happy.


End file.
